Dragon of NERV
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: When his father leaves him, Shinji is approached by a strange man. now years later, he's caught up in two wars with the ultimate prize on the line. if you don't fight, you don't survive. Kamen Rider Ryuki x-over w/ Dragon Knight elements. Adopted by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon of NERV**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story except the plot._

A boy no older than four sat on the curb of the street, crying softly.

"What's wrong, young one?"

The boy looked up to see a man in a brown trench coat. He took a seat next to the boy.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

The man nodded in a manner of understanding.

"You're very wise for one so young. But if I told you my name, I wouldn't be a stranger, correct?"

"I guess."

The man held out his hand.

"Well then, you may call me Kanzaki."

The boy reached out and took his hand to shake.

"I'm Shinji, Shinji Ikari."

"Pleased to meet you, Shinji. Now, what has got you so down?"

Shinji wiped some tears away.

"My mom died just a while ago and father is having me stay with a teacher. He said he didn't need me."

Shinji began to cry again. Kanzaki reached into his pocket and handed him a handkerchief.

"I know how you feel. I just lost my little sister to Second Impact. We were very close. It seems all the trouble in the world was caused by Second Impact."

Shinji nodded.

"Don't you wish that Second Impact never happened?"

"Yeah."

"If only there was a way to make it not happen."

"You and I both know that's impossible."

Kanzaki gave an all-knowing glance at the boy.

"But what if there was a way, would you take it?"

""What?"

"If there was a way to make Second Impact 'un-happen', would you take it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Kanzaki smirked.

"Well Shinji, what if I told you there _is_ a way? And I know how to do it, but I need help. Would you be willing to help me, Shinji? You could have your mom back, I could have my sister and those that died would be brought back and none of this would ever come to pass."

"Well, if there is a way to then yeah, I'd help you."

"Excellent! Though right now, you're still a little young to help, but that's okay. You've got a while before you need to do anything."

Shinji looked at the man in confusion.

"Um, Kanzaki-san, thanks for the offer but how exactly am I gonna help?"

Kanzaki let out a chuckle, reached into his coat and pulled out an objet and held it in front of Shinji.

"With this."

Shinji looked at the item in question. It was a black rectangular box that was no bigger than a deck of playing cards. The most interesting feature was in the center, a golden crest in the shape of dragon's head.

"What is it?"

"This, Shinji, is your new Advent Deck."

A/N: here's a new fic, is it a go or a no?


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon of NERV

_Disclaimer: see first chapter._

"Sword Vent" speech

'_Guard Vent'_ thoughts

"Strike Vent" Rider speech

**_FINAL VENT_** advent

******----------**

The morning light spread over Tokyo-3. Within one of the large apartment complexes, sleeps Shinji Ikari, a fourteen year old boy who had been called to Tokyo-3 to battle giant monsters dubbed 'Angels' by his father. Now the boy slept peacefully and nothing was going to disturb this little serenity.

_Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga ate mo!_

_Yume yo odore  
Kono hoshi no moto de  
Nikushimi wo utsushidasu  
Kagami nante kowasuhodo!_

_Yume ni mukae  
Mada bukiyoudemo  
Ikiteiru hageshisa wo  
Karadajuu de tashikametai!_

So much for serenity. Shinji reached over to push the snooze button on the radio.

_Taiyou ga to-_

Thus began another day in the life of Shinji Ikari, "Third Child" of Nerv and pilot of Evangelion Unit 1. He washed up and headed off to the kitchen before his strawberry blonde roommate shouts at him for why she doesn't have her breakfast yet.

**********------**

Asuka trekked through the massive halls of the Tokyo-3 mall. Not too long ago, she was ecstatic about going on the school trip to Okinawa and couldn't wait to go scuba diving. However, those plans were dashed last night when Misato informed them they were on permanent stand by. Today started off like any other. Shinji made breakfast and then took off somewhere. Misato woke later on and did her morning routine. After which, she headed off to NERV. She decided to do a little shopping to work off her frustration. On the up side, she could maybe find a thing or two to get Kaji's attention. She arrived at the next shop on mental list and walked in, unaware of the strange creature in the window's reflection.

******------**

Shinji halted when he heard a strange ringing sound. A man walking down the street noticed Shinji looking around for some reason.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" Shinji asked.

"Hear what?"

"That ringing sound."

The man listened carefully but could catch the sound.

"I don't hear anything."

The man continued walking, leaving a confused Shinji. He then recalled something from the past.

"You'll know it's time when you hear a ringing noise that no one else but a rider can hear. Follow that sound to begin the battle."

Kanzaki's words echoed in his mind and determination filled his heart. He turned to the windows on his right side. Within them, he could see a red mechanical dragon staring back at him. It was his partner, Dragredder.

"And so it begins."

Shinji ducked into the nearest alleyway. After checking each path to see if he was alone, he hid his belongings and faced the window. He reached into his left pocket and drew a black rectangular box with a gold crest in the shape of a dragon's head in the center. Red energy arced up his arm down his torso, and stopped at the waist, forming a belt.

"KAMEN RIDER!"

Shinji slid the case into the buckle slot and it locked into place. The box began to spin around rapidly while it began to shine red. A ring of red energy formed at waist level, split into two and revolved around his body. When the ring vanished, he was now clad in a red bodysuit with black and silver armor and a matching helmet. His left arm had a dragon-shaped gauntlet. The helmet had two red round eyes with a grilled visor covering them. The familiar dragon crest lay on top of the helmet as well. Raising his hand to face level, he clenched it hard and phased into the mirror.

******------**

Asuka was at her ninth store. At the moment she was admiring herself in the mirror as she was dressed in a black party dress.

"Oh yeah, this'll get Kaji's eye."

Having enough, she moved on to the next outfit. Before she could change, she noticed some thing strange in the mirror. It appeared to be some kind of spider creature with a humanoid torso. Whipping around to face it, she found… nothing.

"What the hell?"

A hand reached out of the mirror and grabbed Asuka's shoulder. Before she could scream, another hand emerged and covered her mouth. Asuka struggled to free herself but it proved fruitless as she was pulled into the mirror.

**------**

The next Asuka knew she was back at the mall. Except, now it was devoid of life. She noticed the writing on the posters and signs and whatnot was now backwards.

"What is this?"

She never got her answer as the same creature that grabbed her stalked up to her. Asuka quickly got to her feet and ran down the halls with her captor hot on her heels. The spider monster shot out a line of web and caught its victim by the ankle. Asuka fell to the ground hard. She returned to her eyes to the looming beast that without a doubt in her mind was going to devour her. The monster stopped, however, and stared at something behind her. She slowly turned her head to glance behind her to find a man in strange armor and a red body suit. The man in question glanced at her and tensed a little.

'_Asuka? Dammit, I better end this quickly before that thing makes a meal out of her.'_ Shinji thought to himself.

The creature in question lunged at Shinji, snapping him out of his thoughts. Shinji dodged an incoming leg and blocked another. The spider fired a volley of spikes at his armored foe. Shinji side-rolled out of the way and then pulled down a section of his gauntlet then drew a card from his belt. The card had an image of a sword of some kind. He slid the card into the gauntlet and closed it then the eyes on the gauntlet then lit up.

**_SWORD VENT_**

Just as the spider monster fired more spikes, the same sword that was on the card fell from above into Shinji's hand. Sword in hand, Shinji batted away the incoming spikes one by one. Shinji then charged at the monster, sword at the ready. The spider threw a claw from the right. Shinji countered by slicing it off. As the spider howled in agony, Shinji took the chance to slice one of the creature's legs. This succeeded to only piss the monster off. Shinji tried to lop off another limb but the monster used its other claw to catch the blade. Shinji tried to free his weapon but to no avail. The monster threw the sword away and swung its remaining claw down but Shinji avoided it.

"Strike one!"

The spider swung again, Shinji back-flipped out of the way.

Strike two!"

Really getting annoyed, the monster brought his claw down hard only to hit the pavement.

Strike three!

The spider looked up to find its foe on his arm, rearing his legs back.

"You're OUT!

Shinji punctuated the 'OUT' with a double kick to the monster's face.

"And now for the grand finale."

With his foe dazed, Shinji opened the gauntlet again and drew another card; this one had the familiar dragon crest on it. He slid it in the visor and closed. The gauntlet's eyes lit up again.

**_FINAL VENT_**

Shinji immediately held his arms out in a martial arts pose as Dragredder circled around him. Shinji then leaped high into the air and did an impressive flip. He then started coming back down with his foot extended forward and Dragredder coming up behind him. Dragredder then shot out a fireball, propelling Shinji earthbound. He slammed into the monster, causing it to explode. A yellow energy orb drifted out of the debris. Dragredder roared in delight and consumed the orb, and then flew off. Asuka stared in awe at her mysterious savior. He walked over towards her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded dumbly. His voice sounded a little garbled and synthesized yet it sounded strangely familiar to her. He held out his hand.

"Let's get you back home."

Asuka accepted his hand and pulled her to her feet. She winced a little and grasped her ankle.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just my ankle. I think I sprained it when that thing grabbed me."

The masked warrior said nothing and picked her up bridal-style. The two then walked back to the store Asuka was chased out of.

******------**

Asuka's armored hero phased out of the changing room mirror while still said carried girl continued to stare in awe at this mystery man. He carefully set her down and turned back to the mirror.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me who you are?"

He paused and turned his head slightly in her direction but his back still faced her.

"Dragon Knight… Kamen Rider Dragon Knight."

With that, he phased into the mirror and disappeared. Asuka continued to stare at the mirror her savior had vanished into.

"Dragon Knight" she whispered to herself as her cheeks gained a pink tinge.

******------**

Not too far from Asuka, someone gazed at the room door with interest. A smile grew on his face, which was in need of a shave.

"My, my, it appears I missed the action. Well, no matter, as long as Asuka is safe."

The person spoke in almost playful tone as he traced a finger on a similar rectangular box in his pocket.

**********------**

Later that night,

"So, let me see if I have this right," Misato began.

She and Shinji sat on one side of the table while Asuka sat on the other. When the German redhead returned home she told her two roommates everything that happened that day. She wondered how they would take it.

"You went to the mall today,"

Asuka nodded.

"And while you were changing, you saw a monster in the mirror,"

Asuka nodded again.

"That grabbed you and pulled you into the mirror,"

Asuka nodded again.

"Where this guy in armor saved you,"

Asuka nodded again.

"And then brought you back before disappearing."

Asuka nodded again.

"Did I leave anything out?"

Asuka shook her head before asking, "So what do you think?"

"I think I better call Ritsuko and make sure the Eva purification system is working."

"I didn't make this up!" Asuka shouted.

"Well, you have to admit, it does sound kinda farfetched," Shinji stated.

Misato chuckled as she got up to call her long time friend.

"Yeah I mean monsters coming out of mirrors and this 'Kamen Fighter' character? I think the LCL is starting to get to you."

"It's 'Kamen Rider', Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. He was a real man, you could learn a thing or two from him, Third Child." Asuka swooned before she stormed off to her room.

Shinji sat alone at the table and laughed in his mind.

_'Oh, if you only knew.'_

**********----------**

A/N: all right I want to address some points in this story. When I first made the concept of this fic, I couldn't decide on whether I wanted to use the English version of the show or the original Japanese version. However, a good friend of mine, twilightnite, suggested meshing them together. So I will be using elements from the English show but most of it is based on the original Japanese version.

Eng. Ver. Elements include names, transformation, and a less corrosive mirror world (I figured second impact had to have some effect on it as well). Anyway, anyone want to take a guess on who is the mystery man at the mall?

Here are the confirmed riders

Dragon Knight – Shinji Ikari

Wing Knight -?

Torque -?

Thrust -?

Sting -?

Strike -?

Incisor -?

Spear -?

Axe -?

Camo -?

Siren -?

Wrath -?

Tiny note, this is NOT the order they will appear in.


	3. Adopted!

This is a notice to let you all know that this story has been officially adopted by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight. The story goes by the same name and can be found in the EvaxKamen Rider x-over section.


End file.
